Colors
by Sakuchii
Summary: "The world before my eyes was monotone, gray. That's how it had always been and that's how I liked it. Then he had to appear before me and destroy my peaceful life. Various colors danced before my eyes, but I had already come to love one of them above others. I later learned it was called blue, just like the color of his eyes."
1. Blue

**A/N:** I haven't really started any new multichapters since publishing "cry of a fallen crow" two years ago. I decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea to work on a new plot idea once the bunny had invaded my mind. This is my take on the soulmate au, where one is able to see colors once they meet their soulmate. I wanted to challenge myself to study and discover more about this au world, because it isn't exactly as simple as it at first might seem. Enjoy the story and be prepared for anything and everything to happen.

* * *

 _ **Blue**_

 _I live for those who love me, for those who know me true, for the heaven so blue above me, and the good that I can do.  
_ _ **George Linnaeus Banks**_

* * *

Everything in his sight was dull.

That's how it had always been, so Shouyou didn't find anything weird in that. For as long as he could remember, he had always seen the dull colors, the monotone world that spread open before his eyes, so it had become very mundane thing for him.

It wasn't until he had turned ten that the truth had been finally revealed to him. Apparently, everyone was born being only able to see white, black and the hues between them – he had eventually learned to name the color as gray. The reason for it was a mystery to this day. The matter had been researched for centuries, but even to this day the answer had yet to be discovered.

The one possible factor could be the soulmate-believe everyone was so fixated on. As Shouyou understood it, once one was to meet their soulmate they would suddenly be able to see the black and white world colorful. That's at least what he's been told, but to tell the truth, he didn't believe in such irrational reasoning.

What was the point of seeing colors only after you meet your soulmate? He was already 16 years and had managed to do well even if he wasn't being able to see colors. Also, what if one wasn't to meet their soulmate and their world would remain dull for their whole life?

He simply couldn't understand what was so romantic about the whole thing.

Shouyou was rushing home from volleyball practice. The more he had learned about the soulmate stuff and colors, the more Shouyou believed he was happy how things were at the moment. All he truly needed in his life was his loving family, his precious friends and volleyball. With that just, he could imagine marrying a beautiful woman and having children with her in the future.

That's the conclusion Shoyou had come to and that's what he was striving for. He didn't need anything else; no color, no soulmates. His daily life was already filled with happiness and loving people.

The boy made a turn at the gates only to see from the corners of his eyes that he was heading towards a person. The ginger tried to stop his advance, but reacted too late and ended up crashing at the person.

"I'm so sorry." Shouyou apologized, massaging his nose. He then opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar scenery. Instead of typical gray world, various colors danced before his eyes making it difficult to fixate his eyes on something. Shouyou was scared of this unknown sensation that was welcoming him and shut his eyes, hoping that everything would return back to normal once he opened them again.

"You should watch where you're going, dumbass." A sombre voice spoke, bringing Shouyou back to reality. The boy squinted his eyes, relieved to find out that everything had returned back to normal. Once this matter was confirmed, the boy pursed his lips.

"I DID APO-" Hinata lifted his head to glare at the male who was at least head taller than him, but froze once their eyes met. Once again he was facing this unknown sensation. Instead of the typical gray, this boy had eyes that despite of his dark scowl, were such peaceful and tranquil. They also had a certain aspect of coldness in them, but it was hidden beneath the waves of the calm yet playful stare.

The longer Shouyou stared into the eyes, the more they were sucking him into their sparkling world. The ginger was completely dazed, hoping he could stare at those eyes of an unfamiliar color for the whole day. In his whole life time he had never stumbled across anything so beautiful.

But Shouyou also knew that this was the first time he was seeing other color than of those typical white, black and gray.

The moment he realized this, Shouyou shook his head and dashed away from the boy while mumbling apologizes between his breath. The ginger made sure to look down the whole time he was running. He didn't like this new affair he was facing and wished that everything would return back to normal. He liked his life as it was and didn't need any breathtaking events to destroy everything he had tried to build for so long.

"What a weird guy," a male next to the person Shouyou had crashed against, chuckled. "But his eyes were beautiful." He then continued, glancing at the person next to him. The boy with cropped black hair and blue eyes stared into the empty space where the ginger had stood moments ago.

"Indeed. I don't think I have even meet such radiant pair of brown eyes. I thought he would burn me with that intense stare of his." The raven commented, looking abashed. His companion raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never seen the boy looking so lost.

A vivid laugh echoed at the school gate. "Never mind that, we were about to check out the school. Come on, Tobio-chan." The brunette then continued heading inside the gates and to the school yard.

The raven flashed a murderous scowl at the brunette. "Haven't I told you to stop call me that, Oikawa-san." Tobio murmured, clearly displeased of how the older male was calling him.

Despite the fact that Tobio was emitting rather dark aura, the brunette didn't seem to take this into notice. Instead his expression seemed to fall as he furrowed his eyebrows. "And you should stop acting so cold toward your older brother. We're going to share the same surname so I won't know who you're calling, Tobio-chan."

Tooru wasn't exactly the first person to change his behavior to please others, and Tobio knew it. He hated the irony of fate that was obviously playing with him. Just when he had thought that he could throw that guy away from his life by choosing another school in a completely different prefecture, he was suddenly being pulled to him even closer than before.

Tobio didn't understand why the fate was being so cruel to him. Why bad had he done in his previous life to deserve this? The raven let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, why such a long face, Tobio-chan?" Tooru teased the boy, but Tobio was too tired to argue with him. He could only wonder how he would survive living with this person. Tooru was sure to drive him insane faster than light managed to travel in space.

Tooru obviously came up with something, as his face suddenly turned into a wide smirk. "It must be about that boy we met before? You have nothing to worry, my brother! That boy came running from this direction, so he must be a student of this school. Don't worry, you're sure to meet your sunshine again."

"OIKAWA-SAN!"

"Eeh, who is that? Do you know someone like him? If you know, then be sure to introduce him to me next time. I want to meet everyone who could be your possible partner."

Tobio clenched his fists.

Oh how much he hated this man.

* * *

His heart was beating fast, his stomach was aching and he barely managed to breath. Shouyou stopped at the front door in order to catch his breath. His stare was glued to ground. Shouyou was afraid to look around him, fearing he might once again see another new color.

He didn't want it.

He wanted everything return back to normal.

What had he done to deserve this?

"I'm home." Shouyou mumbled as he entered the house. He had barely managed to take off his shoes when a small figure ran to the entrance and ducked into his arms.

Natsu laughed happily as she embraced her brother. "Welcome home, Onii-chan!"

Shouyou showed her a weak smile and ruffled the girls head. Natsu showed a sings of pleasure and rubbed her cheek against his chest like a cat. It was weird, but Shoyou had learned that this was her way of showing her affection.

"Welcome home, Shouyou." The mother greeted her son, once the siblings had made their way to the living room. "The dinner is ready. Do you want to eat?" He had just returned home from intense training so knowing the typical Shouyou, the boy was starving for food.

"Ah, yes." Shouyou's answer was pallid, so the mother started to wonder if everything was alright with her son. He seemed to have lost that usual brightness of his. His behavior was so unlike him.

As they sat down to enjoy their dinner, the mother finally made up her mind. "Is everything alright, Shouyou? You seem little down." She questioned, knowing by now that something had definitely happened to her son. If nothing else, then it was maternal instinct.

Shouyou tried to think of way to dodge the topic, but knew that he couldn't lie to his mother. It was the best to tell the truth. "You know, today I saw colors other than white, gray or black for the first time in my life." Even now his words seemed to have no energy in them.

The mother dropped her chopsticks as she covered her mouth with her hands. Tears rolling down her cheeks she went to hug her son, caressing his head. "I'm so glad for you, Shouyou. I'm so glad." Her words of relief escaped into the air.

Shouyou sat silent as his mother kept of embracing him. As far as he knew, his mother had once been able to see colors as well – meaning she had met her soulmate. Unfortunately, he died of cancer not long after they met and she became unable to see colors again. Her world turned back to the dull, monotone and gray one.

That's how the world worked. Once you were to lose your soulmate, you would also lose the colors in your life. She had eventually met and married their father and given birth to two healthy children. Her only regret was that she no longer could tell what colored eyes and hair her children had. She was left to wonder if her children had inherited her brown hair.

"What's so odd with that? Natsu also can-" The ginger haired female suddenly froze.

"What?"

"Natsu also can embrace Onii-chan!" She continued all of a sudden and hugged Shouyou hard.

Feeling his mother and sister embracing him, while showing their affection, the swollen up feelings inside Shouyou suddenly burst like a billow. The young male cried his eyes dry in the arms of his mother and sister, being unable to condone the overwhelming feelings inside him.

Shouyou didn't remember when it had happened, but apparently he had fallen asleep while crying. His mother and Natsu had carried him into his room and covered him with a blanked. Giving a small kiss on the forehead, the mother had wished all the best for her son.

That night Shouyou had seen a nightmare. He was in a completely unknown world, various colors flashing before his eyes driving him insane. Just as he was about to break mentally, the male he had crashed against earlier than day, walked to him and took hold of his hand. He was once again enchanted by the color of his eyes.

The color he would later known to be called blue.


	2. Yellow

**A/N:** I decided to work on this story, while I still had the flow. I thank everyone for your support and warm welcome this story has received. Hopefully you'll keep supporting in the future as well. This story is in a way unique story because I write by using the characters first names. I usually go with the Japanese last name basic, but because there are two Oikawa's I decided it'll be the easiest to go with first names. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are very welcomed.

* * *

 _ **Yellow  
**_  
 _I just go with the flow, I follow the yellow brick road. I don't know where it's going to lead me, but I follow it._  
 ** _Grace Jones_**

* * *

A week or so had passed and everything had returned back to normal.

Shouyou was living his everyday life without any other digressions, and it was very much to the boys liking. He hadn't met the guy who had stirred up the manifestation of the colors, nor he had seen any colors since that one incident.

Everything had returned back to normal.

Shouyou woke up later than usual that day, so he was hurrying the stairs down while slipping his arm into the sleeve of his uniform. "Morning!" The ginger greeted his mother who was preparing breakfast in kitchen. Natsu was already up and enjoyed her breakfast on her seat. Shouyou sat next to her.

"Morning." The mother answer to him and placed freshly baked egg and bacons on Shouyou's plate. The boy put his hands together, murmured between his breath and started eating. His mother smiled as he literally devoured the food into his mouth. She had been worried about him ever since his revelation of being able see colors, but it seemed all for nothing. He was just as perky as he had always been.

"Dad called yesterday. It seems that he's coming back home this weekend." The brunette then announced happily. Due his work, the man was out of the house often, sometimes for months, so phone calls were pretty much their only way of keeping contact. She was more than happy to have her husband back home again.

"Eeeh! You spoke with dad without me. That's unfair!" Seemed to be Natsu's first concern. She was a father's girl, so she demanded to be there whenever her father was concerned.

The mother smiled. "Don't worry Natsu, soon you'll have all the time on earth to speak with father." Her smile was almost all too innocent.

Natsu seemed to be thrown off by the sudden comment, so she decided change the topic. The girl glanced at her brother, who had almost finished his breakfast. "Onii-san, your shirt is inside out." The young girl stated, flashing a smile that didn't lose to her mothers.

Shouyou stopped eating his breakfast, turned to his sister and then mother, who were both smiling at him. After that he looked down and saw the shirt tag before his eyes. The boy sighed and started to take off his shirt.

"My, you're clumsy like always. You're just like your father." The mother let out a vivid laugh and stood up from her seat. It was about time she started to prepare for work. Shouyou let her comment pass by and only smiled kindly at his mother. It could be seen in her whole figure; she was excited that her husband was returning home.

"I'm going!" Shouyou said as he stuffed the lasts of his breakfast into his mouth and rushed to the entrance. He slipped into his shoes and opened the front door, dashing out of the house into the new day.

"Shouyou wait your-" But the boy was long gone before she could finished her sentence. The woman sighed. "What do I do with him?" After that she glanced at her daughter, who was still enjoying her breakfast.

"Natsu."

"Yes?" The ginger looked up at her mother.

"Mind doing me a favor?" The woman asked while holding a lunchbox.

* * *

"Oh, Shouyou, you're late. That's unusual." Sugawara Koushi greeted Shouyou as the latter entered the second gymnasium. The second and third year students were warming up, whereas the first years were preparing the net.

Shouyou ran to Koushi and put away his bag. He then laughed desperately. "Yeah. I slept in."

Koushi glanced at Shouyou, raising his eyebrow. Sleeping in or arriving late for practice wasn't like Shouyou. The boy was usually the first one to arrive, so his behavior was certainly weird. This had been going on for a week or so.

Koushi was Shouyou's best friends and the two of them had known each other since elementary school. It was because of Koushi that Shouyou eventually picked up volleyball and decided enroll to Karasuno High School. There were particularly no secrets between the two of them, not at least till this day.

Koushi was also one of those people who could see colors.

The education system required that colorblind children and those who could see colors, were to go to different schools. Even the daycares were divided, because the children were taught different things. Those who could see colors were taught them, whereas the colorblind children were taught to recognize them via shapes. There were few High Schools that allowed both students, and Karasuno was one of those. That's why Koushi and Shouyou could go to the same school.

It seemed that Koushi had been able to see colors for a very long time, but even to this day he wasn't willing to tell his soulmates name to Shouyou. That was one of the secrets between them. (Shouyou had stopped pursuing for answer after sometime. Koushi had commented that he would surely tell him once the time was right).

The second secret was that Shouyou could see colors. Because it had happened only once, he had decided not to bother Koushi with that information. After all he was still very cynical about the soulmate thing. It was also better not to bother Koushi about something that was a passing thing.

"Well then I'm going to help the others." Shouyou said after he had stretched his legs and arm and headed towards the other first years. He could only make few steps before being stopped by a strong force smashing at his face. The force made Shouyou to fall on his butt.

"Shouyou, you alright?" Koushi yelled worried and ran to the younger boy.

"You should watch where you're doing, dumbass!" Came a scolding retort, that sounded all too familiar.

Shouyou clicked his tongue, why where everyone always scolding him. "I'M NOT A DUMP-" He froze immediately after looking up. First of all, it was the same guy whom he had met week earlier. And he was wearing their jersey. Second, he was able to see the color of his eyes again.

Oh, how much he had missed it.

"I see that we meet again. What a coincidence, idiot." The tall boy with short black hair (at least that's how Shouyou saw his hair) crossed his arms while looking away from Shouyou. The ginger stood up while massaging his nose. Why was it that his nose always took the damage whenever he met this mysterious boy?

"Sorry, did the ball hit you? My hand kind of slipped and I ended up putting too much power into the serve." Came running another person, whom Shouyou didn't recognize. He was slightly taller than the raven and his medium length hair was swept outwards.

"This is why I told you not to start practice before the preparations were done." The raven commented sharply, his stare turning cold as he glanced at the other boy.

He didn't seem to even notice the ice-cold atmosphere. "My, didn't I already say I'm sorry. Because of all the wedding and moving I haven't had the opportunity to practice lately. I haven't been able to touch the ball for weeks, so I wanted to make sure that I hadn't lost the touch."

"Obviously you had." The raven commented, given the ball that was smacked right into Shouyou's face.

"Tobio-chan you're so mean!"

"Stop calling me that, Oikawa-san."

"Who's that?"

This wasn't progressing anywhere, Tobio knew it. At the moment, they were only making fools of themselves before these unknown people. Why couldn't Tooru just act normal?

Koushi was staring at the two new boys, whom he didn't recognize but who were wearing their clubs' jerseys. "Who?"

"Oh, how rude of us… We didn't even introduce ourselves." Tooru suddenly reacted, and smiled. "I'm Oikawa Tooru and this is my younger brother Tobio. We're joining the team today, so please take care of us."

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, the regular setter of the team. And he's Hinata Shouyou our fastest player and middle blocker." The gray haired boy introduced himself and then pointed at Shouyou, who had at some point hid behind him. Somehow he found Tooru very intimidating.

The two boys stared at Shouyou for a moment, which made the ginger to wonder if they wanted a fight with him, but then turned to look at Koushi. "So you're a regular setter. Well, this is going to be interesting." Tooru then smirked.

"What do you mean?" Koushi looked slightly confused.

"Well, you see. We're both setters. So it's only a matter of time before either one of us will steal your regular position." Who was he even kidding? Of course it was going to be him, who stole the position. As if he would allow Tobio take the position before him.

"I see. Come and get me." Koushi's confident response was pretty much declaration of war between him and Tooru (Tobio was left out of it, because he remained silent). The brunette laughed at this comment and put his arm around Tobio's shoulder.

"Let's go, my brother. We need to crush that Mr. Refreshing and show him who's the boss." He then walked away with Tobio, whereas Shouyou was left staring at the raven from behind Koushi's back. The older boy glanced at the ginger. Even now he wasn't willing to look away from the raven.

Tooru noticed this also, and whispered to Tobio. "His stare is so intense I wonder why it hasn't pierced through you yet." He joked. As Tobio didn't seem to reply, he decided to take another way to approach the matter. "He looks just like that girl, especially those eyes. Do you regret leaving her?"

Tobio's eyes turned ice-cold as he glared at Tooru. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

"Whoa! No need to act so scary, I'm joking." Tooru laughed off the matter. After that he took the final glance at Shouyou. "Don't get too close to him though, he's mine." The brunette winked his eye.

Tobio stopped. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me clearly, so there's no use me repeating myself."

Shouyou kept on staring at Tobio the whole time, but was eventually shaken off by Koushi. "Come on, daydreamer. Pick up the ball and let's start the practice." He told, pointing at the volleyball that was lying next to Shouyou. Without any words or complains, Shouyou took the ball his eyes still locked on the raven. He didn't want to miss the chance to see his eyes while they still had their color.

It was once he had the ball in his arms that he was distracted by a cheerful yet pungent color appearing into the line of his vision. Shouyou looked down at the ball, and realized that he was able to see the whole ball in color. One of the colors was the same as the raven's eyes, but it was slightly darker. The other color was very strong and bright compared to the first color. It was also lighter as it was closer to white than the other one.

Shouyou wanted to know. He wanted to know what these colors were called. He wanted to know what was the color of his eyes. Since these balls had no triangles or squares dawn to them, he couldn't figure out the color just by checking the shape.

He needed to ask Koushi.

Shouyou gulped, staring at the ball in his arms. "Koushi?" He finally dared to ask.

"Yes?" The boy turned around with refreshing smile on his face.

"Wha- What are these colors?" The ginger finally managed to ask, staring at the older boy with puppy eyes.

Koushi froze to that place as his eyes started to widen slowly. Finally, he seemed to recover and embraced Shouyou while crying into his shoulder. "I'm so glad for you, Shouyou. I'm so glad." His reaction and words were far too similar with his mother – no… they were exactly the same. He wondered what were with these people.

After Koushi had managed to gather himself together he then continued. "This one is blue – the triangle. This one is yellow – the circle."

Blue.

So it was called blue. His eyes were blue colored. No wonder they were so beautiful. He had always liked the sound of blue and now he even came to love the color itself.

Blue.

"But if you can see colors, then it means that you've met your soulmate. Do you know who it is?" Shouyou shook his head at Koushi's question. He had no idea, because he had no interest in the whole thing. "You're able to see colors after meeting your soulmate. Try to remember, who was near you when you saw colors first."

Shouyou turned to look towards the direction where Tooru and Tobio were. Koushi's eyes widened. "You can't mean the brune- I mean the older Oikawa?" His expression was horrific at the thought that Shouyou's soulmate would be that childish idiot who was obviously full of himself.

The ginger shook his head. His eyes were fixated on Tobio. "Then it must be the younger one." It was only after Koushi's statement that Shouyou finally realized it. Because he had never had any interest towards it, he also didn't pay much attention to it. But this was the first time that he was actually happy that such foolish thing was exciting.

Oikawa Tobio was his soulmate.


	3. Red

**A/N:** I simply couldn't work on any other story before I had this part done. Now I've completed the primary colors and the second part (next three chapters) are going to be about the secondary colors. I don't know when I get to work on it, but once I do the chapters are going to be updated close to each other. Once again, thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. You guys are the best! Please do enjoy this chapter and leave a review.

* * *

 _ **Red**_

 _Red is one of the strongest colors, it's blood, it has a power with the eye. That's why traffic lights are red I guess, and stop signs as well... In fact I use red in all of my paintings._  
 _ **Keith Haring**_

* * *

Hinata Natsu wandered through the courtyard of Karasuno High, making her way toward the second gymnasium where the volleyball club was holding their practice. She had wide smile on her face, but at the same time the girl was acting slightly nervous.

How lucky had she been! To think that her chipper brother would actually forget to bring along his lunch box. Now she had the chance to see him while on practice.

Natsu couldn't wait!

As she finally reached her destination, Natsu peeked inside and started to search for a gray-head. She knew that wherever that guy was, she would find her brother somewhere near him. It didn't take long for her to finally spot the one she needed.

"Oh, elementary school student. Are you lost? Is there someone you're looking for?" The girl got startled when a member of the volleyball club suddenly approached her. How did he figure out she was an elementary school student? Was it because of her backpack?

The girl smiled at the older boy. "I'm looking for my older brother, but I already found him." She politely answered to the second year student and headed towards Shouyou and Koushi.

"Onii-chan!" Natsu yelled as she ran to Shouyou and Koushi who were stretching as a pair. The curious pairs around them turned to look at the small figure who had appeared in the second gymnasium.

Shouyou's eyes widened in disbelieve. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" It wasn't her first time visiting his school, but Shouyou found himself troubled whenever she was there. Somehow imagining his innocent younger sister stepping into the den of tall and sweaty boys didn't please him.

The girl threw an innocent smile at her brother, which made half of the boys around them blush, and then took something from her bag. "I came to bring your lunch box. You forgot it at home." She told and gave the lunch box to her brother.

Hinata looked dumbstruck.

"Thanks, I guess."

Koushi let out a vivid laugh and wrapped his arm around Shouyou. "Now that Natsu-chan has finished her errand, isn't it about time you head to school. How about I escort you to the gate?" He winked his eye at Natsu and the girl blushed slightly.

She circulated her fingers in nervous manner. "Yes, please."

Hinata completely missed his younger sister's expression and nodded at Koushi. "Thanks Koushi, I leave Natsu into your hands. I would've taken her out myself, but I need to join the others to be the ball boy." His brotherly love was sometimes over the top. But even so, Shouyou had missed out the most important factor.

As Koushi was taking Natsu to the gate, the girl turned to her brother who was running after a ball while trying to catch it. She gripped the straps of her backpack. "Is it alright not to tell Onii-san?" She then shot a worried glance at Koushi.

The older boy smiled kindly and ruffled Natsu's head. "It's okay as long as your parents know. I will surely tell him. When the time is right." His last words were left to hang in the air like a heavy ethos.

Natsu nodded determined at his words.

Her brown eyes were sparkling like the sunny sky during dusk.

* * *

"This is so good!" Shouyou cried as he took a bit of the lunch his mother had prepared for him. He was eating his lunch together with Koushi under a tree that was situated in the middle of the courtyard that united the third and first year's buildings.

Koushi let a small smile, but then his expression got more serious. "Moreover, how many colors are you able to see?" He suddenly questioned, taking a bite from the bread he had bought in the school cafeteria. Not all were as lucky as Shouyou to have their parents prepare them lunch.

Shouyou stopped munching. "Two. Blue and yellow." The color of _his_ eyes and the color of the sun.

Koushi nodded. "That's pretty much how it should be, given you've met your soulmate only recently. According to the principle, the first colors you're able to see after meeting your soulmate are the primary colors: blue, yellow and red. After that comes the secondary colors: orange, green and purple. Finally come the rest of the colors."

Hinata had learned the names of the primary and secondary colors, so he could somehow connect them to the shapes he had learned. "Triangle is blue – the sky and ocean, circle is yellow – the sun, right? Then it means square is red. I wonder what kind of color it is."

"You've learned them well." Koushi complimented Shouyou. He had always thought that the ginger had no particular interest in learning the colors and their corresponding shapes for colorblind people, because he had no interest in the soulmate thing. Apparently, he had been wrong. The gray-head then continued. "Red is very intense color. It's the color of blood."

Shouyou glanced at Koushi and then turned to look at his arm. The color of blood, huh? Even with the description he had no idea what kind of color he would see once he was to cut his finger. To him, blood had always been slightly darker gray than his skin. He was kind of curious to know what kind of color it is.

Koushi smiled. "As you know, the colorblind are to learn colors by shapes, so that it would be easier for them to learn the actual names of the colors if they are to meet their soulmate. The primary colors are triangle, circle and square. The secondary colors combine two shapes into one depending what mix is it. Orange is mix of red and yellow so the shape is a circle inside square."

Shouyou nodded. He had learned that much in the middle school. Green was triangle inside circle and purple was square inside triangle. The darkness of the color was determined by the darkness of the figure. The darker the figure, the darker the color.

Koushi gave an approving nod. It seemed that Shouyou knew the basics and well enough for a person who could see two colors. "The more time you spend with your soulmate the more colors you start to see at faster pace. Also at first you're able to see only the basic colors, but once your eyes gets more adjusted to colors, you will be able to see the different shades, like turquoise, crimson and gold."

Hinata gave Koushi a surprised look. He had never heard of those colors.

"Don't mind, you will learn about them in the future." Koushi chuckled at the boy, whose eyes had widened. He had never thought in his life that one day he would be holding this conversation about colors with his best friend. "Also, though I said that according to the principle people mostly see the primary colors first, there have been exceptions. For some, the first colors they see are the facial features of their soulmate, like eye color or hair color."

"Does that really happen?" Well, the first color Shouyou could see was the facial feature of his soulmate – the color of his eyes. So was he one of them too, even though blue was considered as primary color?

Koushi smiled. "It does. I'm one of them actually."

"What?" Shouyou had never heard about this part of the story. In fact, Koushi had told him little to none about the matter considering his soulmate. "What was your first color?"

"Orange. It's the color of her hair." Koushi let out a boyish smile while his cheeks were accompanied by a blush. Shouyou didn't notice that, but it was also because he wasn't aware of such thing. He could tell that the gray of Koushi's cheeks darkened suddenly, but he hadn't been told that this was somehow connected to blushing or the feeling of embarrassment.

Koushi's words then hit Shouyou. He glanced at the older boy with troubled look. "By the way. Is it weird that my soulmate is a guy?"

"It certainly isn't common, but it's not unheard of either. I have heard of some, whose soulmate has been of the same gender." Koushi answered and then smiled at Shouyou. "As long as you're not bothered by it, I think it should be alright."

Shouyou lowered his eyes. "I don't know what to think. I have never thought what to feel about my soulmate, because I have never wished to meet them. I have also never been in love, so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about him."

"Does he disgust you?"

Shouyou shook his head.

Koushi smiled gently and ruffled Shouyou's hair. "That's it. Think about your feelings towards him and that does he interest you. You'll eventually find your answer. The key point is not to rush things. The answer will come to you eventually." He advised the younger boy. At the same time, they heard the bell ringing to inform them that the lunch break was over.

Shouyou flashed Koushi one of his sunny smiles.

"Thanks."

* * *

The after school practice had ended and Shouyou was heading home. He had just made his way to the bicycles, when he spotted two familiar figures getting held up by a gang of boys. The delinquents had ganged around the boys and were throwing intimidating glares at the duo.

"Oi, how dare you dumb into me like that. Get on your knees this instant and apologize." One of the gang, who seemed to be their leader was howling at the two volleyball boys before him. Neither of them seemed to particularly interested in his presence.

Shouyou's face turned blue as he recognized the gang. They were all third years and one of the most infamous delinquent gangs in the town. He had heard rumors that they were holding onto knives and daggers. He needed to save the two transfer students before things would get dirty.

"Oi, didn't you hear what boss said. Get on your knees and apologize and we will let you go without hurting you." One of the underlings suddenly spoke, threatening Tobio and Tooru. The two boys seemed rather ignorant of the threat and Tobio was actually wearing a dark scowl on his face.

"Hey Tobio-chan we need to hurry. We apparently have a family meeting today and Mom will get mad if we're late." Tooru spoke in rather superior tone, as if he wasn't even aware of being surrounded by a gang. He was wearing dangerously playful smirk on his face.

"Speak no more, Oikawa-san." Tobio answered, completely understanding his point. They needed get home as fast as possible, but there seemed to be some trash blocking his way. His day hadn't been exactly the best one, so he didn't mind throwing the trash where it belonged.

"Who's that?"

Tooru's playful reply, seemed to be the final straw. "You'll regret this!" The boss said and everyone took out their knifes. Tooru and Tobio didn't seem to bug at the sudden revelation, but Shouyou was different from them. He could feel sweat running down his forehead as he saw someone charging towards Tobio. He threw away his bicycle and dashed toward the raven.

He needed to do something to stop everyone.

"Stop!" Shouyou yelled desperately jumping between Tobio and his attacker. Seconds later he felt something sinking into his side. This was followed by massive pain that hit him like an arrow from the bottom to the top.

Shouyou cried in pain.

"Hinata!"

"Shrimp!"

Tobio and Tooru yelled in union and turned worriedly at the ginger. The boy was standing motionless while staring at his arm that was covered in blood. A knife was sticking out from his side. The atmosphere around Tobio and Tooru fell at least by twenty degrees.

Their eyes were flaming in anger.

"You did the worst thing possible." Tobio hissed between his breaths as he snapped his fingers simultaneously.

Tooru let out a hollow and eerie laugh. "You're the ones who're going to regret this."

And an open war broke out. Tooru and Tobio were smashing their opponents with bare hands while throwing away their weapons. Both of them had mad lust in their eyes and fought to utterly destroy their opponents. Even though they were against several guys, the inhumane powers they had received that moment put them to the side of victor.

Their opponents couldn't do even as much as touch them.

Shouyou stood the middle of the scuffle, his eyes fixated on his hand. He blinked few times and before his mind and eyes could completely comprehend it, he was already seeing a new color. It was like Koushi had told him. Red was the color of blood. It was so intense he could feel his heart beating and breathing fastening.

"Teachers come this way!" A voice echoed in the yard.

It was familiar, Shouyou knew the voice.

"Oh shit, they're calling the teachers." One of the gang members, who no longer had the power to opposite the duo shouted.

"Let's get away from here!" The leader shouted and the gang fled from the crime scene.

Shouyou raised his head and blinked his eyes few times. His vision was blurry but he could see a faint image of Koushi approaching followed by two other figures. Tooru and Tobio were laying on the ground, catching for breath.

Shouyou turned his eyes back to his hand. It was indeed a fearful color, that red.

Seconds later Shouyou collapsed on the ground.

"Shouyou!"


	4. Orange

**A/N:** I have returned! It really took me a long time to update, but here I am. I've been kind of rusty ever since the new years, which is why the updates are being very slow. I hope that I can recover fast and continue my stories. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 ** _Orange_**

 _The sky takes on shades of orange during sunrise and sunset, the colour that gives you hope that the sun will set only to rise again._  
 ** _Ram Charan_**

* * *

Hinata Shouyou moaned in pain the moment he woke up, and squinted his eyes. It took a moment for his vision to stabilize and he realized that he was in an unfamiliar room, laying on a bed. An IV was injected to his arm and his side hurt like hell. He peeked beneath his patient shirt and realized that the wound had been stitched.

Realizing he was alright, calmed Shouyou's nerves, and he let out a sigh of relief.

A sudden drowsy mumble from his side tightened his muscles as he realized he was not alone in the room. The sudden startle awakened the pain in his body, as if to remind him of that horrible experience. His one eye closed, as he tried to withstand the pain, Shouyou looked at the bed side. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of a drowsy raven-head sitting beside his bed, his eyes closed and bending slightly forward. What was he doing there?

Why was Kageyama Tobio on the bedside? On _his_ bedside?

It was a fact that Tobio had been present when he had collapsed. Of course, he was! He was the reason Shouyou had dared to go up against those third years in the first place. But that didn't give Tobio any onus to stay behind and wait for him to regain his consciousness. Heck, even Koushi wasn't there.

"I've tried to put some sense into him, but he hasn't been willing to leave your side since you were admitted here." Shouyou's muscles tensed the moment he heard a voice that didn't belong to Tobio, speak. How could it be possible that there was even another person whose presence he had missed?

The first year turned and saw a person standing near the window. It was Tooru, the older one of the Oikawa siblings. The excitement Shouyou had felt seconds ago disappeared in a flash. Of course, Tobio and Tooru were doing it all out of duty. It was because of them than he had been stabbed, so it was only natural for them stay behind and make sure he was alright.

There were no special feelings held.

Before Shouyou could dwell deeper into his depression, Tobio let out a loud sigh and wiped his sleepy eyes. He glanced around himself, as if trying to recall where he was, but the moment he saw Shouyou, awake and sitting, he perked up.

"Hinata!? Is everything alright?" His voice had a mixture of worry and blissfulness. It wasn't clear if he did it unconsciously, but Tobio grabbed hold of Shouyou's hand. The latter one blushed as a reaction and quickly averted his eyes.

"I'm fine." He answered shortly, being unable to face Tobio. His eyes moved anxiously, as if he wasn't able to decide where to look at. This was when he suddenly realized something weird. Shouyou stopped for a moment, completely forgetting that Tobio was still holding onto his hand.

He locked a strand of his bangs between his fingers and pulled it. Shouyou kept staring at the novel color. It was radiating and attention catching, but at the same time it held an amount of intensity in it, not as much as red, though.

"What is it?" Tobio questioned concerned, and even Tooru turned to Shouyou, confused about his sudden weird behavior.

Shouyou couldn't get his eyes off his hair. "The color…" His sentence was left hanging in the midair.

"You mean your hair? Is it your first time seeing it? It sure is an eye-catching color, isn't it? Orange, I mean." Tobio spoke excitedly, seemingly cheered up by the fact that Shouyou was being so lively. He patiently waited for the orange-bush to answer him, but Shouyou's eyes were fixated on his hair.

So it was orange. Circle inside square. The mixture of yellow and red.

"Just like sunflowers." Tooru remarked, catching Shouyou's attention. The orange-bush glanced at his senior, who only smiled widely. Tobio seemed angry that his brother was bugging into _his_ conversation with the smaller guy.

"Idiot, sunflowers are yellow." Tobio argued back, what seemed to please Tooru. Shouyou only glanced back and forth between Tobio and Tooru as the brothers kept on arguing about the different colors of the flowers. He was amazed at how much knowledge Tobio had on them, as he corrected Tooru every time.

The brothers got interrupted when a nurse entered the room, informing that the visiting hours were over and they needed to examine the patient. Tobio seemed reluctant to leave, but in the end was showed from his chair by the nurse.

He glanced at Shouyou, and hesitated for a moment. "I'll come to visit you tomorrow. Every day. If that's okay with you." He spoke, shooting nervous glances at the floor. The raven seemed to get impatient as he waited for Shouyou's answer.

"Sure," His heart skipped a beat. He looked up. "I'd like it. I _want_ it." Shouyou corrected himself, implying that he was more than willing to have Tobio visit him every day till he got released from hospital.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Shrimp!" Tooru interrupted Tobio before he could say anything more. He then started pushing his younger brother out of the hospital ward, leaving confused Shouyou together with the nurse.

"What was that about?" Tobio asked the moment they were outside the room.

Tooru's eyes narrowed and he wore an expression Tobio had never seen. He wasn't sure how to read it. "I already told you that he's mine." The older sibling spoke in low, serious tone, that left spines go through Tobio's back.

"Come on, what do you mean by that!?" Tobio questioned the moment he recovered, but Oikawa was already back to his usual self; smiling widely while sticking out his tongue with his one eye closed. Tobio never got answer to his question, but ended up following Tooru.

* * *

Koushi came to visit him the next day.

And he did not come alone.

Shouyou was genuinely surprised, when he saw his younger sister entering the room after the gray-head. She was holding onto his hand. It wasn't exactly uncommon for them to be together, but it made more sense to Shouyou that Natsu would've come together with his parents. Why exactly was she with Koushi?

The other thing that surprised Shouyou, was the bright colored bush he spotted on top Natsu's head.

"Yo- yo-" He stuttered, only to receive confused glances from Koushi and Natsu.

"Yo-yo?" Shouyou's younger sister questioned, wondering why her brother had suddenly gotten interested in the toy. If she recalled right, he hadn't touched any toys ever since taking up volleyball.

"Your hair…" Shouyou finally managed to mumble, "It's the same color as mine…"

Natsu looked at her bangs with a proud smile. "Ah, you mean the orange… Yes! It's a very beautiful color, I like it very much… too bad that mom's hair brow…n," the girl stopped the moment she realized her mistake. Natsu's eyes widened in shock and her hold of Koushi's arm tightened.

Heavy silence filled the room.

It wasn't like Natsu to talk about colors, they knew it. Because of the colorblindness of the rest of her family, she had shut herself from mentioning colors all together – especially around her older brother. It wasn't certain what had triggered her sudden carelessness; was it the happiness of realizing her brother indeed saw colors, or was it the relief she felt after seeing her brother alive – but that split-second mistake was fatal.

That one slip made all the hard work banish into thin air.

He knew.

The secret she's been keeping from her brother, he knew it.

"Natsu you…" Shouyou whispered as he stared at his younger sister with glazed eyes. Unable to face her brother anymore, Natsu averted her glance and slowly hid behind Koushi.

"It's not her fault, I…" the gray-head hurried to explain, but stopped the moment Shouyou's deeming eyes locked on him. He lowered his eyes and tried to come up with something to say, but failing to do so. In the end, he held his head low, unable to face his best friend.

Shouyou's whole body was stiff as his brain tried to pick up and process all the information he was receiving. The way Koushi and Natsu came together, while holding hands. The way they had always been acting so friendly, sometimes even spending time together – just the two of them. He had always thought it was only natural because Koushi was his best friend, but now he started to wonder if one would really have such relationship with best friend's younger sister.

And finally, the fact that Natsu had orange hair, just like Koushi's soulmate.

As all the puzzles had found their place, Shouyou took a deep breath and lowered his glance. Gripping on the blanket, he whispered from between his teeth.

"Leave."

Koushi looked panicked and approached Shouyou. "Shouyou let me ex-"

" _GET OUT!"_

It was an order – cold and indifferent; something Koushi had never heard from Shouyou's, who could literally put the sun to shame, mouth. Tears rolling down Natsu's eyes, she held onto Koushi's hand as they exited the ward.

Once let in the ward alone, Shouyou Hinata's face darkened.

* * *

He did not feel like eating.

Shouyou Hinata stared at the food before him with listless expression. He had no appetite whatsoever; his mind was a mess. Just remembering what had happened, made Shouyou feel like throwing up. The boy put his spoon on the table, next to the plate.

He seriously couldn't believe it. All this time Shouyou had trusted his younger sister to Koushi, they had been working behind his back and tricked him to believe they just had close relationship. When in reality, they were soulmates.

They must've had lots of fun fooling Shouyou because of his ignorant attitude toward soulmates. They had been laughing behind his back and while he had always known that Koushi had a soulmate, the boy never bothered to tell who it was. Shouyou finally understood why it was like that.

Koushi did not want him to know.

He did not think of Shouyou as a good friend, he did not believe Shouyou would take him seriously if he was to tell it. Koushi did not trust Shouyou with this secret of his, which meant he did not see him as a best friend. For all these years, Koushi had him completely fooled.

For all these years, Shouyou was nothing more than trash to him.

Hinata Shouyou lost it.

Meanwhile, Oikawa Tobio looked slightly discouraged. It was true that Shouyou had accepted his request to visit him every day, but this was already the _second_ time that day. For some reason his creepy older brother was persistently following him everywhere and it had taken all Tobio's energy to shake off Tooru.

Even though they had visited Shouyou already, he decided to come again. Because he wanted to see Shouyou. Again. _Alone._

Tobio was moving anxiously, with maddening expression on his face, the whole way till Shouyou's ward. He stood before the door for a while, wandering whether he should go in. He gulped loudly and took hold of the door knob.

The moment Oikawa Tobio entered the ward, all the restlessness and doubt he had had, disappeared in a flash.

His body must've moved on its own, because he remembered his mind blanking out at the sight, and before he knew it he was already dashing forward. He had no idea what was the right thing to do in such situation, what was the thing _he_ was supposed to do, but he was sure of one thing.

He needed to stop Shouyou.

It was a horrible mess. Hinata Shouyou was rampaging in his ward, throwing everything he got hold off. He had teared off his IV lines and his side had reddened, suggesting that the wound had opened. The boy had lost control over his body.

Tobio rushed toward the other boy, grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into tight embrace. He knew it wasn't a proper way to hold a patient, but he couldn't think of a better way to restrain his friend while waiting for the nurses to come.

Shouyou wasn't going to back down without resistance. He tried push himself away from Tobio. Once he understood it was futile, he started hitting the taller boy and even aimed to bite his arms. Tobio had to use all his power to keep Shouyou in his hold.

"LET GO OF ME, FUCKING SHIT HEAD!" The smaller boy cried, while trying to escape from the hold. He used words Tobio had never expect to hear escape from his lips. Where had _he_ (aka. the innocent sunshine) learned such vulgar language?

"LET GO!"

"LET GO!" He continued in hopes of an escape.

Tobio's arms had locked around Shouyou and he pulled him closer so that Shouyou's face was buried against his chest.

"LET GO!"

"Let Go!"

"Let.. go…"

"..et… g…"

Shouyou's resistance was breaking and his hits stopped. His tensed-up body loosened and now instead, he grabbed hold of Tobio's shirt. The moment the raven felt something trembling against him, he looked down. It was a bad idea, and after a few blinks he sighed loudly.

Now this wasn't a good thing.

Having calmed down and resting against Tobio, Hinata Shouyou cried.


End file.
